Ichiko Sakura
Ichiko Sakura is the main protagonist of Binbougami Ga!. ' ' Bio A 16-year old high school girl who has a ridiculously high amount of Fortune energy (raw Happiness) that gives her beauty, brains and health. Her Fortune levels are so high that she unconsciously absorbs luck from others, causing them to be less fortunate, (which can be fatal in some cases). She is adored by the boys in high school whilst being loathed by the girls, and her sweet looks hide a fierce personality. Due to a past trauma, of being betrayed by a friend of hers, she has a fear of getting close to others as she doesn't want to be betrayed, often leaving her lonely. This changes upon befriending Ranmaru Rindou. Using a magical item given to her by Bobby, a perverted Monk, known as the Sōmin Shōrai, Ichiko can manifest her Fortune energy into stuffed animal-like versions of the Chinese Zodiac, called the twelve Celestial Generals. When extracted from her body, Ichiko's Fortune energy can be given to others who are in danger, which has saved the lives of many people, including her former Butler, and Ranmaru herself. Role in Ultima After an epic battle with a rogue God, Ichiko's life became very peacefully. Of course there was now tension between her boyfriend, and her family and butler. As the happy days continue on, Momiji, along all the other gods Ichiko had met, appeared in her apartment. After the usual WTF moments, and awe moments, Momiji explained that an evil army had invaded and decimated the God World, and now the energies of that world are leaking into the human realm, with Butsumetsu as the center. It wasn't long after that the same army of psychopaths showed up, and started blowing her hometown, Butsumetsu, to rumble. Who ever they were, they demanded that Ichigo, Ranmaru, and Nadeshiko surrender themselves to them, or they butcher everyone in town, specifically Keita, his siblings, Suwano, Sumire, and Ichiko's parents. And Ranmaru and Nadeshiko's relatives as well. Ichiko and all her comrades did the most logical thing: Go all out in an epic battle. Although she and allies managed to cut down swathes of the invader's infantry, they quickly realized thye were surrounded by thousands of black armor soldiers, floating creatures, mechs, and giant monsters, who all aimed their weaponry at them. But just as the enemy was about to apprehand the three girls, and eliminate the rest of her friends, a mysterious object fall from the sky, and in a flash everything went white. When Ichiko regained her sight, she found herself in some god forsaken wasteland. Good news: Ranmaru and Nadeshiko was there. Bad news: they were being hunted by feral murderers, and gangsters. And vicious Mutants. After days of wandering the wasteslands, and ending the lives of gangsters, and mutants, they came across what looked like an oasis, which turned out to be a swamp inhabited by wild mutants. Before Ichiko, Ranmaru, and Nadeshiko could duke it out with the freaks, an unlikely group showed up, and killed the mutants. A group made up of none other than magical girls! The group, called the Cure Alliance, asked Ichiko, Ranmaru, and Nadeshiko to join them. Although she and her two friends were being ask to join of all things a band of magical girls, still it was better than wandering the wastelands aimlessly. Ichiko and her two companions have become promiment members within the group, and she hopes they can help her find Keita, Momiji, and the rest of her friends. Category:Protagonists Category:Cure Alliance Category:Numericals